


Not so innocent

by Rainy_Summer17



Series: Monsta X pwp(porn without plot) [8]
Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Butt Plugs, Cock Slut, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Coming In Pants, Coming Out, Coming Untouched, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Exhibitionism, Filthy, Friends to Lovers, Humiliation, Hyung Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Tapes, Smut, Texting, Thats why i tagged exhibitionism but its only like two secs, Top Chae Hyungwon, Truth or Dare, Voyeurism, in a way? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28887630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Summer17/pseuds/Rainy_Summer17
Summary: Hyungwon get dared by his friends to send a video of him and his gf getting busy in a group chat. Without their "innocent" friend Hoseok in it.What happens if he gets add by accident? And see said video?A gay panic, of course.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Series: Monsta X pwp(porn without plot) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091051
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Group chat

Kyunnie has created a new chat group

Kyunnie: Heeey

Appa: Hey Kyun

Honey: Why a new group? Is this for the Hyungwon-hyung thing?

Kyunie: Yep, without Hoseok in it of course

Wonnie: I'm sure our little Hoseokie is hiding a lot of surprises from us ~

Eomma: You already have a place to stick your cock. Stop daydreaming about Hoseok and send us the video, pervert

Hyungwonnie: Yes master ~

[Wonnie sent a video]


	2. How it started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night that started it all.
> 
> Changkyun's naughty.

It was around midnight when Hoseok went to the bathroom, leaving the other six boys alone. The youngest one therefore hastened to finally say what he had wanted for several minutes to his elder, who was also the host of the evening.

-Are you still with your girlfriend, hyung? Changkyun asked, a half smirk on his face.

-Yes why?

\- Would you dare to film yourself making love with her once a week?

A laugh escaped Hyungwon's lips, who looked at his younger friend in amusement.

-Only that? I do it without problem, he replied with his usual limitless confidence


	3. You look so good on video

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The (un)holy video

You have one notification

When Hoseok saw this little message appear on his phone, he quickly grabbed it. It was 2:00 am and he and the boys had just returned home from a drunken night at the tallest; Who could write to him? Suddenly, he remembered that Hyungwon was always writing to him to know if he came home safe and sound. Maybe it was him. Hoseok therefore unlocked his phone before going to check his messages; he had been added to a new group. Why this group? And why wasn't he supposed to be there originally?

Suddenly another notification.

Wonnie has sent a video

Curious, Hoseok clicked on said video and he clearly shouldn't have, due to its content.

《Wow... at least a good 15 inches, he whispered at the sight of his best friend's anatomy.》

Now he understood why he wasn't supposed to be in this group.

Hoseok had never been particularly innocent, just calm and serious enough. He had a very perverse side revealed in some songs he wrote in his spare time, but that was it, no dirty jokes or phrases that were salacious came out of his mouth. This fact had made his friends believe that he was innocent and therefore pushed them to hide certain things from him. He knew it, but he did not imagine that they considered him innocent at this point. This video, he had to admit, made him feel rather hot. A lot, even... 

Hoseok blamed himself for thinking of his best friend like that, he should have fantasized about the girl below him, who was incidentally very beautiful, if he had to fantasize. He was the only homosexual in the group, he knew that. But not his friends, they would surely reject him if they knew. This is partly why Wonho had never made jokes or sentences with a sexual connotation. His best friends did it, but about the girls. He couldn't lie to them, get into their game and play the perfect straight man. He couldn't help it, he had tried, but his homosexuality was part of him. Only a boy in his class knew this - and in depth, without making bad puns on their situation-. 

That was why he now found himself stroking himself over his jeans, moaning shamefully as he thought about the video. He had seen Hyungwon naked a few times in his life, of course, but that... He had gained a lot of muscles since the last time. His skin was darker, his jaw sharper, and his facial expression sexier than ever. Wonho couldn't help but think of the way his muscles contracted as he sank deeper and deeper into her, the way his brow furrowed when he tried and found the spot that made her moan the most, the way his tongue sometimes sticked out to moisten his opened lips, the way he moaned, serious and sexy... That's how Wonho found himself cumming, his best friend's name on his lips for the umpteenth time.


	4. Truth or dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok and Hyungwon play truth or dare. An unexpected question comes.

-Truth!

Hoseok announced, looking at Hyungwon with confidence. There was nothing he truly hid from his best friend, so he wondered what could the tallest think with that smile on his lips.

-Are you gay?

The question greatly shocked the smaller one and his breath caught in his throat. He couldn't believe he was being asked such a thing; had he been so transparent? Was he going to be humiliated? 

Oh no, he wasn't ready to lose all of his friends, the most important people in his life…

-No.

Hoseok couldn't say yes. He didn't wanna risk it all, and hoped Hyungwon would buy it.

-You aren't? Really?

-Yeah, of course I'm not!

-So I could jerk off infront of you and you wouldn't be affected?

Hoseok's world stopped for a moment. Sorry? What? What was that kind of question? Of course he would! But...A straight guy wouldn't be affected. So...He had to say yes. 

-Of course, go ahead if you want, said Hoseok like it wasn't a big deal. He could just look away…

Minutes later, he understood how fucked he was. He couldn't help but to steal some glances, face completely red. Hyungwon's cock was long, thick, dripping precum. The older man could hear his friend's moan, which he tried to ignore.

Oh fuck he sounded so good.

Hoseok couldn't help but to lick his lip unconsciously, eyes fixed on the thick anatomy. When he lifted his eyes, his eyes met Hyungwon. The fucker was smiling, letting out incredibly hot moans and fucked into his hand in slow, sensual trusts that left Hoseok's mind blank. His fingers, long fingers that Wonho wanted around him so much, looked so good wrapped around the long girth. At that moment, the smallest man thought he'd give anything to blow his friends. Oh, he wanted it so much, he could feel his legs slightly twitching at the thought.

And not just his legs. His dick too.

Fuck, he was rock hard. 

Hoseok cursed himself at the moment, hoping that either Hyungwon wouldn't see it or that it would go down. 

He quickly saw how much he was wrong in both statements. Hyungwon's moans only got louder and louder. Hotter, too. His shirt was lifted a bit, showing his abs. The abs he so desperately wanted to see fully. His hands were shaking with restraints, he wanted to touch. To taste. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

-Hmm, I'm gonna cum, fuck, Hoseok…

Hoseok was so fucking hard, god, why was his friend moaning his name? Oh god, he wanted to cum so desperately now. He could only salivate while looking at all the precum sliding down the tallest's lenght. He almost moaned and cried out in need because he was becoming crazy with desire.

-Hoseok, Hoseok~

Was Hyungwon taunting him? Trying to play with him?

Hoseok couldn't help it, he lost himself in the fantasies of getting fucked by the girth. Of getting ruined.

He came untouched, shaking, with a loud moan. He couldn't help the tears sliding down his baby face, which made the younger smile while he panted.

-I want you to swallow my cum.

Hoseok didn't even question the sentence his friend said and directly sank down his knees in front of the latter. He lost no time in wrapping his lips around the anatomy, and quickly, he was swallowing a flow of cum. He could feel himself hardening again, and realizing he was here sucking his straight friend off.

Straight? Well, maybe not. The thought thrilled him. Then, he realized that Hyungwon had picked his phone and was recording him. Hoseok started putting on a show for the camera, moaning like a cheap whore and sucking in earnest. 

-Such a good slut, isn't he?

His lover's words made him moan louder. And he understood where the latter sent it when he heard the vibrations after the recording stopped. The group chat. For some reasons, it only made Hoseok hornier.


	5. Touch me, tease me, feel me up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected phone call.

Hoseok was just crying and screaming, feeling his friend's massive member pierce his prostate. His mouth was open, almost drooling; he couldn't control himself at all. Hyungwon must have been fucking him for at least two hours, in all rooms and positions. At that moment, he was being fucked hard on the living room table, the latter being shaken by the force of the impact. Hyungwon's fingers wandered over his highs, leaving rather deep purple bruises there. They suddenly stopped on a purplish mark that Hyungwon couldn't remember leaving there. He had bitten all of his thighs earlier, sure, which was why he hadn't paid attention to it, but now that he thought about it, that mark did not come from him. Nor the ones in his neck, for that matter.

-Seokie, he began, slowing his hip trusts, where do these marks come from?...

The younger man's fingers ran smoothly over said marks as his strikes grew slower, more spaced but deep and almost furious.

Hoseok had no time to give an answer when his phone, placed nearby, rang.

-Jaebum, he whimpered, looking at the screen that displayed his friend's contact.

-The marks or the phone call?  
Hyungwon asked through his teeth, pausing for a few seconds.

-B-Both? Hoseok replied hesitantly.

This statement prompted Hyungwon to state angrily:

-Answer.

It wasn't a recommendation, it was an order.

-B-but hyung, Hoseok whines, embarrassed at the thought of responding to his classmate and friend with benefits in this situation.

-Oh honey, I must revenge myself for later, right?

This statement would usually have been accompanied by a mocking tone and a smile that is equally so, but the younger's tone of voice was far too low and harsh for that. That was not at all the reason he wanted Hoseok to answer. Hyungwon was furious.

The older therefore answered, huffing for a second despite the uncomfortable position. He was going to get away with it, if Hyungwon didn't move too much ....

《H-hel-Ahh!》

Under them the table began to shake even more. He should have known... Because Hyungwon had started his trusts again, even stronger than before, making his whole body tremble with pleasure.

《Oh, I see...You playing with yourself? Dirty boy.》

Each comment only enraged more the younger one.

《You're not sending pictures like you usually do? You want daddy to come help you?》

《Uhm, uh, fu-Hyungwon!》

Was the only thing Hoseok could answer. Jaebum was an old, very old classmate of Hyungwon, one with whom he had never had a good relationship. How, then, can he conceive that he has soiled and possessed Hoseok's pure body so many times before?

《That's it, Hoseok, moan my name, whispered Hyungwon in his ear.》

-Hyungwon?

The disbelief in Jaebum's voice made Hyungwon laugh softly, and he replied:

-I think he's already taken, Jaebum.

It was at this moment that the young man made the mistake of replying:

-Well, it's not your name he was moaning yesterday, Chae. It's mine. You probably knew he is sensitive behind the ears and on the back of his neck? Of course not, because you're a bad fucker but keep hoping. He will keep calling me daddy and sending me pictures of his beautiful little ass with pink lingerie.

Pink lingerie. A stupid Christmas present Hyungwon gave Hoseok (and which Kihyun had shouted at him about after- “He's too innocent for that,” he said.) A year ago.

Hoseok felt his lover swallow hard before hanging up abruptly, throwing the phone on the sofa. Oh oh.

The dominated could say goodbye to any desire to walk for the next month.

-You're mine, you know that?

Hyungwon was still speaking through his teeth with an almost murderous tone. He began to move again, slowly but deeply, articulating each of his words.

-You use what I give you to send pictures to this junk? Slut. Finally, you're just a whore. I shouldn't even give you my cock but yet I do.

The degrading tone Hyungwon was using aroused his partner, who tried to rub against the table for some friction.

-Hyungwon, he moaned.

-That's it, moan my name like the dirty whore you are...

And his pelvic strokes started again as hard as before, hitting Hoseok's prostate directly. The latter felt the orgasm rise in him as he cried out all his pleasure.

-Hgnnn, H-hyung! I will cum!

His anus compulsively tightened on the sex of the oldest under the rising nirvana. The latter therefore lost himself in his pleasure. Hoseok's walls were ridiculously warm and snug against his penis; it made him lose his mind.

-Hoseokie baby...

Hoseok's eyes rolled into space as he emptied himself in a particularly obscene moan.

-Oh damn, oh fuck, Hyungwon moaned, feeling the hole hat was tightening around him get even tighter.

-Hyung! Hyung! Cum inside me! Please!

This sentence was what made Hyungwon come, who still continued to sink into his lover, filling him with his sperm. Hearing him beg to fill him up was so damn sexy.

-The plug... Hyung, I want the plug ... Want to keep it all inside...

-Fuck baby, he moaned, sinking into him one last time. Out of breath, he went on: -Where is the plug?


	6. Let's fall in love for tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end. From friends to lovers

Once cleaned and dressed, the boys resumed their places on the sofa. Hoseok blushed as he thought about everything he had said and done, timidly. Hyungwon laughs. His friend was just lovely. Finally, friend ...

-Seok?

-Hmm? The latter replied, avoiding the gaze of his dongsaeng.

-You're in love with me, uh?

Hoseok choked. How had he guessed? Was Wonho that transparent? Was his friend going to laugh at him? Give our relationship up? Hit him h-

-I take that for a yes?...

-No! No! Finally, yes but no! Just don't laugh at me please! I tried everything I could to love women but it didn't work! I am sorry!

Hoseok was in complete panic. Hyungwon was confused.

-Uhm…Seokie...What we just did, it's not very straight... I would be in a bad position to laugh at you...

The older one calmed down but was in turn confused.

-You... Isn't it just because you just broke up with your girlfriend? Because she didn't want to fuck anymore...?

-No, Soyou cheated on me but it's okay, it's been a while since we each loved someone else.

-Oh, said Hoseok looking down again. I didn't know you loved someone ...

-Yes, a big buff man who has an adorable bunny smile, tan skin, adorable face….He's also so talented and smart, and he dances like a king. Have I also told you about his adorable little boopable nos-

-Its good! Stop! He replied, hiding in his lover's neck. The latter let out a laugh.

-I love you, Lee Hoseok.

He lifted his head and looked at his now boyfriend.

-I love you too.

A smile spread over his lips. They were just the two of them, in their world-

Until the older man's phone vibrated. Again. The two lovers looked at each other and laughed together, imagining the confusion their friends were currently feeling.

\- Damn they really must be- Oh fuck ...

Hoseok's plug moved a little inside him. It should be noted that even after all that, his erection was not quite dead, rather half-awake. The movement of the plug did not improve his condition.

-Hmm, wait a second... We'll look at their messages later, Hyungwon said, staring at his lover's erection.

《Hey guys, sorry we're too busy fucking so please stop messaging the chat so much. It deconcentrates me. Have fun meanwhile!》

Hyungwon's voicemail message made Hoseok growl and hid his face in embarrassment.

-Take those hands off your face; I want to see it and you will need it for something else soon, said the younger with a perverse smile on his face, as he moved closer to his lover.

The latter did so and came to put them behind Hyungwon's neck and then kiss him. And when their bodies pressed together in their fiery kiss, they both forgot about the intensely vibrating phone near them. They would deal with it later.


End file.
